Kids and travel introduce a whole new level of responsibility, stressors and unexpected chaos that can turn the start of an awesome vacation upside down. There are many single purpose travel products that help alleviate these stressors. While a stroller or car seat transporter are an option, they serve as examples of a single purpose item that needs to be pushed, checked at the gate or stored in another bag.
Tracking personal belongings and children requires greater organization and time management. Navigating extra gear and children from a car, train or shuttle, through a crowded airport in order to make a flight on time can be overwhelming. Kids are often seen being carried or holding the hand of an adult to help transport them quickly and ensure their safety. Having to stop numerous times to adjust gear, regain bearings, chase down a child in a fast moving crowd or address unexpected situations can significantly delay the process of getting from point A to B.